mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Pierce vs. Brock Larson
The fight was the UFC debut of Mike Pierce. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Pierce worked for a double, Larson was stuffing it nicely there. Pierce switched to a single, Larson was stuffing it. Pierce kept working for it. He kneed the leg and landed a foot stomp and another pair of knees and another and another. Four fifteen. Pierce got a double-leg. Larson stood immediately. Pierce put him right back down with a double-leg to a fireman's carry into guard with four minutes. Larson was trying to stand. Three thirty-five. Pierce kneed the leg. Larson landed body shots from the bottom. Larson stood fully. Pierce got another double-leg. Three fifteen as Larson finally gave up and pulled guard. Three minutes. Pierce landed some body shots. Larson was trying to stand. Larson landed body shots from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Pierce landed foot stomps from there. Pierce tossed Larson back down on his head with pure strength to half-guard. Larson worked towards a kimura. Two fifteen. Pierce landed a good body shot. He landed another pair. Two minutes remaining now. Pierce elbowed the body twice and another. He elbowed the thigh five times. Another elbow to the that thigh and three more. Boos coming, and another elbow followed. One thirty-five. Pierce landed a body shot. He landed another pair. One fifteen. Pierce landed a trio of elbows to the body. One minute left there. Larson stood to the clinch and stuffed a double and landed a good right hand and they broke away there. Thirty-five. Larson missed an uppercut. Pierce pumped the jab. Fifteen. Larson landed a good straight right. Larson landed a good left hand right hand combination to the chin of Pierce and they clinched. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They clinched after Larson missed that lead left straight again. Pierce kneed the leg. He kneed the same thigh. Four thirty-five. Larson kneed the body. Pierce landed a left hand inside. Four fifteen. Larson kneed the body and again. Pierce kneed the hip hard, Larson replied with four or five more to the body. Four minutes. Larson kneed the body and they broke away. Pierce missed a body kick by a mile. Pierce landed a good right hand. Three thirty-five. Pierce landed an inside leg kick. They clinched, Pierce had the standing back. Three fifteen. Pierce turned and worked for a double and got it easily. Three minutes. Pierce kneed the leg. Pierce landed five or six lefts to the buttocks. Another. Another and another. Two thirty-five. Larson was trying to stand and Pierce was trying to hug him back down. Larson stood. Two fifteen. Pierce sucked him back down with a soft double there. Pierce got another double as Larson stood. Two minutes. Larson landed an elbow backwards to the side of the head. Larson stood. Pierce kneed the leg. One thirty-five. Larson was on one knee at this point. Larson elbowed the back. One fifteen. Pierce eventually got a double to guard. Fifteen. Pierce passed to half-guard defending a kimura. The second round ended. The crowd was booing finally. Good timing guys. 'You spent two rounds going to his body, now stand up and go to his head. Mix it up. If you see the takedown, take it.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Larson stepped in and kneed the body. He hurt Pierce badly there. He stuffed a double and he landed a right hook. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Larson kneed the shoulder inside. Four fifteen. Larson kneed the thigh. Pierce kneed the body. Larson replied. Four minutes. Pierce turned the clinch around. He had a body lock. Three thirty-five. Larson kneed the body. Pierce landed a foot stomp and another and another and Larson meanwhile replied with a pair of knees to the thigh. Three fifteen. Pierce had a tight body lock. He let go and landed a foot stomp. Three minutes remaining. 'Get off the fence! He's not gonna fight, Brock, he's gonna lay on you!' Two minutes. Pierce had a takedown to half-guard in that time. Larson regained the butterflies. He regained guard. He worked towards a kimura on a different arm. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Larson nearly stood, Pierce put him back down with a double. One minute. Larson nearly stood, Pierce put him back down. The crowd was booing badly. Larson was on one knee. Pierce put him back down with a double fully to guard with thirty-five. Pierce stood. Larson followed to the clinch with fifteen. Pierce broke and landed a right hand and they clinched again. The third round ended and the crowd booed. Pierce had a unanimous decision.